


Cody's Secret

by InfinityTicciWaffle



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Total Drama Island
Genre: Bisexual Character, Crushes, Gen, My First AO3 Post, Other, Secret Crush, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityTicciWaffle/pseuds/InfinityTicciWaffle
Summary: Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson has a secret.A secret he's hiding from everyone on Total Drama, specifically Noah.
Relationships: Cody Anderson & Noah, Cody Anderson/Noah
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Cody's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I published this on wattpad first, but decided to post it here too since I don't have anything on here yet- welkinvv pointed out in one of their books that Noah fell asleep before Cody so I went to the wiki fandom and found the order they fell asleep in-
> 
> ~  
> None of the characters are mine, obviously, the show doesn't belong to me either.

Cody had many secrets. One of which took place during the awake-a-thon. 

Owen, Bridgette, Noah, Izzy, DJ, Lindsey, and Beth had all fallen asleep before the fifty-one hour mark. 

Cody had been miserably eavesdropping on Gwen and Trent's relationship bonding. Quickly deciding to find another place to keep himself awake since he couldn't handle anymore of it. After Justin was disqualified, Cody began nodding off before the eighty-hour mark. During his state of sleep deprivation; Cody went to find the individual he had been growing closer to throughout the challenges, Noah. 

Groggily wobbling towards Noah, Cody crouched down beside him. Poking his available cheek to make sure he wasn't going to disturb the other. He half-smirked when Noah only twitched slightly, otherwise unresponsive. Cody then laid on the ground next to Noah and nestled next to the other, smiling fondly as he immediately passed out. 

The next thing Cody knew, he was waking up feeling an oddly nice sensation leave his right ear. Looking behind him, smirking, as Noah began screaming; which caused Cody to scream in surprise too. Not from the realization that Noah was kissing his ear, no it was Noah's reaction that caused him to scream. 

They both agreed not to bring it up anytime soon while they were still on reality TV. Though, Noah had no clue Cody sort of intentionally fell asleep beside him. Cody was willing to keep that, plus the fact he was bisexual and had developed a crush on Noah, a secret for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing anything on here, so sorry if it doesn't look great- If you have any helpful tips for publishing on mobile that would be greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
